


Cozy

by that_one_enby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan Steals Virgil's Hoodie, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil Gives Logan His Hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_enby/pseuds/that_one_enby
Summary: Times when Logan wears Virgil's hoodie.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Logan’s POV**

Logan always noticed Virgil’s hoodie, ever since they had all switched up their appearances. Whether he was wearing it or if it was draped randomly around the house. The latter was rarely seen, though, as it was unusual to see the anxious side without his purple hoodie. He couldn’t help noticing it, it just looked so fluffy, and comfortable. And warm. He wasn’t usually one for more comfortable clothes, preferring the professional look that he had with a tie and a good shirt. Once he had started dating Virgil, he noticed it even more. 

The purple and black always stood out to him, being the colors of his boyfriend. They’d started dating because of Virgil nervously reciting a poem that he had written, about storm clouds and lightning. He couldn’t recall the exact words, having been too surprised that Virgil - out of all the sides - had confessed to him. Him. The boring, factual side who no one usually listened to. 

On this occasion, it was a rather chilly day in the mindscape (Roman and Remus were collaborating on some sort of project for Thomas), and it was one of the rare times that Virgil’s hoodie had been lying around. Just lying over the back of his dining room chair. He couldn’t resist, so he grabbed it without thinking and shrugged it on. 

He had been right, it was insanely comfortable, and very warm, which was nice as he had only been wearing his usual short-sleeved polo. He sat down on the couch with an astronomy book, getting lost in thought.

**Virgil’s POV**

A chill spread through Virgil’s room, and he shivered. That was unusual. His hoodie usually blocked anything like this, unless it was exceptionally cold. He looked down, not seeing the familiar patched hoodie. _Fuck! Where did my hoodie go?_ He thought, panicked. He didn’t remember taking it off. He sunk out of his room, going straight to Patton’s. He knocked on the door. 

“Virgil? What are you doing here?” Patton asked cheerily.

“Uh- I misplaced my hoodie, do you happen to know where it went?” 

“Oh, sorry, kiddo, I haven’t. I can help you find it though!”

“Thank you, Pat,”

They went around the mindscape, asking the other sides if they’d seen Virgil’s hoodie. Unfortunately, none of them had. This was starting to worry the anxious side even more, as that hoodie was always comforting. Eventually, they had checked everywhere but the living room. 

“It’s probably in here, thanks for the help, though, Patton,” Virgil muttered.

“No problem, kiddo! I hope it’s in there,” Patton sunk out, likely back to his room.

Virgil walked into the living room, seeing Logan’s head of messy brown hair on the couch. He sighed in relief, hoping that Logan would have seen it. 

“Hey, Lo,” Virgil greeted. 

“Oh! Hello, star,” Logan said, still focused on his book. 

Virgil walked over to Logan, looking around for the familiar hoodie. He saw it, right behind his boyfriend. But when he got a closer look, Logan was actually wearing it.

“Lo! You’re wearing my hoodie!” 

“Oh? Is that a problem, star?” He asked.

“Oh, not really. Was just worried that Remus had stolen it or something,” 

Logan finally turned to look at him and stood up. “Alright. So you don’t mind that I’m wearing it?” He hummed.

“You look very cute in it, and you look happy, so no,” He stood up on tiptoes, gently kissing Logan’s cheek. 

“Thank you. It is considerably warmer than just a polo shirt,” 

“I bet,”

Logan smiled, wrapped his arms around Virgil, and kissed him gently. “Come cuddle with me,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Virgil’s POV**

Whenever the mindscape would get cold, Virgil was never really affected. His hoodie was thick enough. He would, though, always notice Logan shivering a little bit. It was barely noticeable, but he still saw. He could also feel it, whenever they were cuddling. At first, he could tell that Logan was shivering, but would stop after a while. He never said anything about it, though, probably trying to ignore it. Either that or just not wanting people to notice. 

He never even put a jacket on, no matter how cold it was. He only ever wore his usual outfit. Besides the sweater during the Christmas carol episode that they had recorded. Virgil didn’t want to see his boyfriend miserable. He sunk out of his room, over to Logan’s. The logical side was sitting at his desk, focused on a project for Thomas. He walked over to him and set his head on Logan’s shoulder.

The other man startled at this, before saying, “Hello, Virgil,”

“Hey Lo,” Virgil greeted. 

“How are you, star?” Logan turned his head in an attempt to look at Virgil.

“Not bad,” He replied. “Came to see you,”

“Thank you,” Logan smiled. “I'm afraid I'm too busy to come and cuddle, though,” 

“Do I have to need something to come and see my boyfriend?”

“No, I guess not. Did you want to sit down? I should be done within the hour,” 

“Okay,” Virgil gently turned the chair that Logan was sitting on and sat in his lap. “What are you working on?”

Logan jumped a bit, saying, "Oh, just a project that Thomas needs done,” 

“Cool,”

Virgil could feel Logan shivering slightly, but he couldn’t do anything yet. It’d be easier to hand Logan his hoodie when they were both standing up. 

...

Logan eventually finished the project for Thomas, Virgil still on his lap. He thought that’d help warm him up a bit, which did work. When they did get up, Virgil took off his hoodie and handed it to Logan.

The logical side tilted his head, confused. “Why are you handing me your hoodie?”

“You’re always shivering when it’s cold and I thought you’d appreciate it,” Virgil mumbled.

“That is very sweet of you, star,” Logan said as he put on the hoodie. 

Immediately, Logan looked a bit more relaxed. The hoodie was a bit small on him, as he was a few centimeters taller than Virgil. He still looked adorable, though. The colors suited him pretty well, with the dark blue and purple. Virgil shivered.

“Oh, Virgil, you’re shivering, you did not have to lend me your hoodie,” Logan started to take it off, but Virgil stopped him.

“No, no, I’m fine! You always look colder than I do,”

“If you’re sure-,”

“Yes, I’m sure!” 

“Alright, then,” Logan smiled. 


End file.
